


Mirrors

by Khalid



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Boredom, Grief/Mourning, Hallucinations, Insanity, M/M, Worship Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:28:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25265374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khalid/pseuds/Khalid
Summary: In his grief, Banner recalls Loki.Loki plays games for keeps.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Loki
Kudos: 13





	Mirrors

Bruce rubbed that painful crick ever present in his neck. He really needed to look into getting an ergonomic chair. He stood up and stretched his shoulders and neck, grimacing at the cracking. A shower was in order, he looked at his watch. One am. Sleep as well, he supposed. Though there wasn’t much he needed to get up for, but he couldn’t do much work without rest. 

Loki watched him walk from the room, grinning. He was having fun teasing the big man, seeing how far he could push him. Nobody knew Loki was back, he was having a good time in the mirrors and watched from the shadows as the people who had fought so hard against him had all mourned him. 

The water pounded down as hard and hot as Bruce’s skin could manage, which was to say as hot as the city would allow tap water to go. The knot slowly worked out of his neck and he groaned as he leaned his forehead against the cool tiles. Maybe it was time for sleep after all. The water trickled down around his navel and down between his legs. He felt something stirring that he hadn’t felt in a while. Sighing, he reached for the body soap, gently rubbing it up around his testicles and his semi stiff cock. A cool breeze from over the curtain blew across his neck, causing goosebumps to raise on his torso.

Bruce sighed, cupping his balls with his hand, he placed the other firmly against the wall. He drew circles with his thumb up the shaft and felt the sleepy member rise to the attention. Bruce switched hands and his body thrilled at the sudden cold encircling his most sensitive area. He got himself off quickly, rinsed off and stepped out of the shower. 

Bruce rarely looked in the mirror these days, but the cold air had cleared the pane and he saw a flicker out of the corner of his eye. He glanced into the mirror and his reflection changed to Loki, grinning lasciviously. His heart clenched like a fist was wrapped around it. He traced the hair and jawline like a lover, his eyes filling with tears. 

“Is this what going crazy feels like, Loki?” He whispered at the image in what he assumed was his imagination. He closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose, and slunk out of the bathroom to his bed. He would likely have nightmares again tonight. Too bad he wasn’t an insomniac.

Loki watched Bruce’s retreating ass through the fog. That was fun, but the last bit made his chest hurt in a way he hadn’t experienced in thousands of years. Was Bruce really the one he was going to feel for after all this time? He followed the scientist to his bedroom. It was harder here to appear, but he had no trouble staying invisible. He blew cool air across Bruce’s neck and tousled the hairs on the back of his neck as Bruce tossed fitfully in his sleep.

In his sleep, Bruce begged the mirrors to release Loki. They taunted him with images of how hard Bruce tried to remain unattached, indifferent, aloof. Loki begged for love from his family, died multiple times, and Bruce kept throwing him off things. He jerked out of sleep with a stifled scream in his throat, pillow soaked in tears.  
Bruce slung his arm over his face, gasping a sigh of calming relief. The grief was bad during the day, but the guilt plagued him at night. He hadn’t slept all night since the day Thor returned with the gut wrenching news.

Loki prodded Bruce’s soggy pillow thoughtfully while Bruce relieved himself in the other room. Something was different this time. He’d always had fun goading the big man, but his reaction last night was totally unexpected. Loki was bored and admittedly rather lonely. He could stay here in the mirrors and shadows indefinitely - it certainly appealed to not having some of his brothers friends bothering him - but the emptiness of his existence was really starting to drag, and Bruce somehow reminded him of all the fun he used to get up to with his families. 

His wives were long gone and Odin had done away with all his children, but that was then, and this right here was an opportunity Loki knew he wouldn't get again. He heard the toilet flush and the water turn on, and went to the mirror in the bathroom. Loki put his hand to the glass and spoke Bruce’s name. Of course, the sound didn’t cross the barrier, but Bruce jerked his head up at the motion once again appearing in his bathroom mirror. 

“Ok, Loki… this must be some sort of trick,” Bruce said softly, thoughtful. “Once might be insanity, or maybe grief, but this? I wouldn’t remember you calling out to me.”

Loki grinned and started writing in the inside of the mirror. Of course with no steam, there was nothing to see, but Bruce could read the motions well enough. He concentrated.  
“Do you want me back?”  
“Loki of course we want you back, your brother mourns you!”  
“Do YOU want ME”  
Bruce paused, the intent was clear. Of course he’d thought of it, all those times in the shower the only person whose face was in his mind had been Loki. Was it a joke? Would he be left to grieve and to be humiliated as well? But the risk was no question if there was even any hope.   
“Yes, Loki, *I* want you.”

Laughter rang out in the bathroom. A ringing sound Bruce had never heard but the voice of Loki was unmistakable. He crumpled to his knees, sobbing in joy as Loki stepped from the mirror. Loki wore the same outfit he had been wearing when Bruce first met him. It was torn as though from years of neglect. He crouched over Bruce’s sobbing form and lifted his chin. 

“Satisfaction isn’t in my nature,” he whispered as Bruce looked up in gratitude.  
“Is it really you?” He asked, reaching for Loki’s face. He raked through Loki’s curls clumsily, struggling upright to be face to face with the god.  
“Real enough… for you,” Loki grinned. The mischief in his eyes sparked again as he dragged Bruce up off the tiles and pinned him bodily against the door. He crushed their lips together, and Bruce flailed momentarily, his mind reeling. Loki’s lips tasted of ice and rock, but his breath and skin were warm, soft and wet. 

In a moment of decisiveness, Bruce lifted Loki’s slight frame and carried him to the bed. They landed, lips locked with Loki’s legs wrapped tightly around Bruce’s waist. Loki grinned up at Bruce and allowed the costume surrounding him to melt away. Bruce realized he was wearing nothing but boxers, being straddled by a god wearing nothing at all. He stared the question into Loki’s eyes. In response to the unspoken, Loki tugged Bruce’s shorts down over his plump buttcheeks. 

Nothing in his life prepared Bruce for the hot, tight pressure of Loki’s hole gripping his fully erect cock. There had been no prep, no time and no request to do so. Bruce slid in and the response of his lovers body was immediate and mind blowing. Sweat dripped from his brow, rewetting the pillow. His hips moved of their own accord, pummeling Loki mercilessly. Bruce clumsily gripped asscheeks, crumpled sheets, the pillow, anything that he could use for purchase. 

Loki laughed long and loud, calling out Bruce’s name as his body was used and thoroughly abused for the first time in so many centuries. Bruce was hopeless at controlling the reaction his body had to the gods allure, so Loki finally laced their fingers together and held them over his head. Bruce desperately kissed Loki’s mouth, tasting the ice, the rock, the Jotun. Tears of relief still trickled down his face as he drove into his god. He didn’t care if he was being used. If Loki would come back for him, he would take anything he got. And Loki did come for him. 

Bruce was pleasantly surprised that Loki didn’t vanish in the afterglow. They lay on his bed, wrapped together, Loki using his shoulder as a pillow. 

“Will you stay?” Bruce asked, finger brushing Loki’s limp curls.

“I will be here when you need me,” Loki was evasive as always.

“What if I always need you?”  
“You’ll know. I’ll be here when you need me.” It sounded less like a promise and more like a statement of fact. Bruce wondered how much time they could have had if he’d known earlier, but he tried not to dwell on the unfortunate past.

“What about the others? Will they see you as well?” Bruce’s heart tightened as he thought of sharing Loki. Then guilt washed over as he realized what it would mean if Loki didn’t or couldn’t visit anyone else. 

Loki simply smiled a small, pained smile. “You needed me and you called me, Bruce.  
I’m here for you.”


End file.
